1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of preventing accumulation onto a surface or entry into a space by debris, precipitation, condensation, droplets of liquid (e.g., splash), and/or otherwise particulate matter (collectively referred to herein as “particulates” or “particulate matter”), and more particularly, to methods that accomplish this by utilizing actuated gaseous flows to redirect the particulates.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It has long been appreciated that particulate matter may undesirably occupy a surface or space. For example, in a vehicular setting, particular concerns include snow intrusion into the vehicle interior upon door opening, and ingestion of significant amounts of water into the engine in forward facing air intake systems, such as hood scoops for turbochargers. When this occurs, it is further appreciated that the functionality of the surface or the inner workings of the space may become compromised. Moreover, objects and individuals in the space may be covered or otherwise discomforted by the invading particulates. Conventional measures have been developed that address some of these concerns, which include wiper mechanisms, exterior trim components such as gutters or dams, and covers that selectively overlay the space. These measures, however, are often aesthetically displeasing, add mass and/or complexity, which in a vehicular setting may affect fuel economy, increase costs related to maintenance and repair, and are often ineffective or unavailable due to, for example, limitations in packaging requirements, and the need to maintain the ingress/egress of the space.